


“我们中出了个地鼠”

by Tremella



Category: Body of Lies (2008), Kingsman (Movies), The Imitation Game (2014), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Double Penetration, Firthstrong, Gangbang, M/M, Orgasm Control, Prostate Milking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 比尔·海顿发现对面有三个人。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 特别雷！Mark Strong的三个角色，模仿游戏里的孟席斯局长，谎言之躯里的哈尼，还有王男里的梅林，不知道为啥，在什么奇怪的空间中，日了比尔海顿。最初就是那句“我们之中出了个地鼠”，被我恶搞成了“【我们】【中出】了个地鼠”这样，然后忍不住就……搞出来了这么雷的一个东西。  
> 构思的时候还有一个比较叫人难受的结局，感觉写的时候会很难受，于是就只能……比较虎头蛇尾地结束了，看上去有点囧。但是就是一个没头没尾的PWP。

比尔·海顿当然认识斯图尔特·孟席斯，他也知道对方现在应该早已去世了好几年了——但现在却以五十岁出头的形象出现在自己眼前。不过这可能还不是最奇怪的，他身在一个房间里，不像是审讯室，也不像别的正常舒适的地方，那种无法定义的感觉叫他确认自己大概应该在梦里。  
但是更奇怪的还是要属一个中东人。从口音和长相都能判断出来。比尔去中东呆过一阵，却不记得自己的社交圈中碰到过这号人物。  
还有一个光头，那人看起来温和内敛，但是却有精干的气质和体格。  
比尔不知道是先意识到自己实际上被绑在了床上这个事实，还是发现了这几个人除了头发胡子的区别，实际上长得几乎一样——并且和他的吉姆·普莱多长得也非常相似——他记得吉姆侧脸上每一根线条的弧度。他感到了更加的糊涂。  
“他醒了。”甚至那个光头的声音语调也和吉姆并无二致。

是孟席斯提议把比尔的眼睛蒙上的，说这是为了他好，省得他紧张——比尔心中嗤笑，难道不是看不见的时候才会更紧张么？但其实他也不知道自己现在是个什么状态，是否紧张，大概是听天由命。  
在他的眼睛被一块黑布蒙上之后，他的大腿小腿被折叠起来，用不太粗糙的麻绳绑住；两只手手腕也被在身前绑在一起。  
“漂亮的结。”那个中东口音的人说道。  
“感谢夸奖。”听语气似乎不是孟席斯，那么就是那个光头。  
一阵布料摩擦声之后，一双手从后面伸到他的腋下，把他向后拉，他舒适地躺入了一个人的怀里。对方双排扣西装的纽扣冰着他的后腰，两条长腿夹着他的屁股。他的手指干燥温暖。  
“把你的胳膊举起来。”是孟席斯，他命令道。比尔被绑住的胳膊有些困难地摆到头顶，这叫他的前胸完全暴露在了孟席斯的手掌中。比尔缺乏锻炼的前胸肉乎乎的，孟席斯先享受了一会儿软肉的触感，又用右手手指捏起右边的淡褐色乳头，用修剪整齐的指甲刮着。比尔微微扭动着，似乎要把左边的也往孟席斯的手中送。“真是敏感。”孟席斯略带嘲讽地感叹着，但也用左手的拇指食指捏起了另一边。  
比尔被绑着的双腿被推成M型，他感到暴露，虽然自己看不见，但是却能获得对方（他甚至不知道对方是谁）目光的灼烧。他的阴茎已经有些硬了，他不知道是孟席斯的手指在他乳头上揉捏导致的，还是单纯的羞耻兴奋。  
凉凉的胶状液体被涂在他的后穴和附近，之后是一根套着薄乳胶手套的手指。比尔不知道这是谁的，是那个中东人还是戴眼镜的光头。那个人的手法精道，很快就找到了他的前列腺，这叫他不由得惊叫出声。这导致了那根手指略带恶意的继续对那个突起的照顾。  
他听到拉链的声音，然后一根阴茎伸到了他嘴边，他不用看也知道。那家伙体味比吉姆重，但是并不叫人难受。一只手捏住了比尔的下巴，强迫他张开嘴——比尔并不讨厌这个，不过也没有非常大的兴趣，虽然他还挺喜欢舔着吉姆，看吉姆努力控制着自己不要捅得更深的样子。现在他乖乖听话把那东西纳入嘴中，舌头卷住了已经流出来了的一点前列腺液。他咂着龟头，希望自己的服务还能叫对方满意。  
“猜猜这是梅林的还是哈尼的？”孟席斯问。他听到阴茎的主人冷哼了一声，试图把那东西往他喉咙里塞。他知道被深喉很舒服，有女人给他做过，但是自己从来没有这样的经验。他的喉咙本能的抗拒着，但是那人一只手捏着他的下巴，一只抓着他的头发，迫使他张着嘴接受着。他生理性流出了泪水，浸湿了一点蒙着眼睛的布料，而喉咙的呕吐反应挤压着对方的龟头，这叫那根阴茎的主人不由得发出了赞叹。  
于是比尔知道了这是那个中东人。  
那么现在塞外他屁股中的两根手指是那个戴眼镜的光头的。那家伙还用拇指按在外面按压着他的括约肌，着重照顾了会阴。而里面的两根手指时不时勾起来擦过他的前列腺。足够多的润滑液，几乎没有不适感，他只用留心放松自己被中东人捏得有点疼的下颌，并控制住自己的呕吐反射，不能叫自己真的吐出来——他分泌了过多的唾液，又被那根阴茎搅得溢出嘴唇。当他终于吞下中东人的整个一根阴茎时，他感到鼻子埋在对方的毛发中，嗅着强烈的男性气息，嘴唇也被扎得有点痛痒。他只坚持了几秒钟，就忍不住退出来了一半，但对方还是比较满意的，拽着他头发的手摩挲着他的头皮，仿佛在抚摸一只听话的动物。  
“做得不错啊，比尔小子。”孟席斯称赞道，“不过看来你没给我们的吉米这样弄过？跟你的其他情人们也没有吧。”  
孟席斯当政时，比尔才刚进入圆场没多久，也没有什么私下的交流——他只听过孟席斯布置工作的讲话，从未听到他们的局长，神秘的C，说出这种的语言。他喉咙里发出了一些无意义的声音，又被哈尼的阴茎堵住，而梅林的手指——在他专心对付那根阴茎的时候，已经增加到了三根。  
比尔不知道他的屁股上已经涂上了多少润滑液。他感觉湿漉漉的，从里到外。而他的阴茎也贴在小腹上，没有完全硬着，但前液流得一塌糊涂，他想要摸摸那里，但是又不敢把举在头上手放下，只能难耐地晃动着屁股，希望能提起孟席斯或者那个光头的注意。  
“看来我们的比利已经忍不住了。梅林，给他弄弄前面。”孟席斯说道。  
于是比尔感觉到自己的阴茎被淋上了润滑液，之后又是一只戴了乳胶手套的手，照顾着那东西，使它很快就硬得发痛，使用了润滑液的感觉和直接的触感并不一样，那使得他更敏感，但是也会减缓强烈的刺激，他觉得自己仿佛悬在半空中，不知道怎么做才能满足，或者已经不知道什么才是满足。他被绑着的腿早就酸了，但是他完全无法在意这个。光头又塞进去了根手指，四根，缓缓转动着，似乎在尝试着把整个手掌都塞进去。这叫比尔有些恐慌，他从没做过这个，对他的男性伙伴也没做过——他本能的向后躲，而孟席斯禁锢着他叫他无处可去。  
“别担心——括约肌是足够强韧的——你放松就好。”那个光头解释着。他另一只手的动作也加重了，手指隔着混在一起的润滑液和前列腺液重重地擦过马眼和龟头边缘，叫比尔舒服得几乎要忘了嘴上的动作以及后穴中塞着四根手指的恐慌。  
这时对方突然停下了手上的动作。“你有没有直接用后面高潮过？”那人问道，他和吉姆的声音很相似。比尔的嘴被阴茎堵住，他只能微微摇摇头，也不知道他们又要搞什么新的花样。  
那光头挑了挑眉毛，虽然比尔看不见。他又开始了在比尔后穴的那只手的动作，另一只手却离开了他的阴茎。  
孟席斯在比尔耳边轻声劝他放松，又好心的把他一直被迫举着的双手放下来，舒服地摆在胸前。他像个恋人般地环抱着比尔，却把手又伸长，抬起他绑住的两条腿，把他暴露给另外一个人。孟席斯还在比尔耳边说着悄悄话，比如要相信梅林，他技术很好你不会受伤，你现在也很舒服吧。  
比尔感觉到自己浑身的神经元都在为这个事情忙碌着，都因为那个光头的手指在他后穴中抽动着。他胡思乱想着自己要是个女人的话，不知道已经潮吹多少次了。他的阴茎紧绷着，只能随着那只手的动作略微晃动，而那手模仿着交媾的动作，但却灵活得多，着重刺激着他的前列腺，几乎要把他逼疯——当他最终射出来的时候（其实并没过多久，但他自己觉得像是过了半辈子）他以为自己要失禁了，精液一股股地随着抽送的动作涌出来，他努力压低声音不叫自己的呻吟变成尖叫，腿在绳结下挣扎颤抖。那个光头等他平复下来才把自己的手抽出去。  
“非常有意思。”孟席斯表示。中东人早在比尔射精之前就把阴茎抽出去了——他可不想被这家伙一激动咬到自己的命根子，他现在用手揩着比尔还在剧烈起伏着的小腹上的精液，抹到了对方的嘴边，和唾液混在一起，又深入那温暖湿润的嘴里，戒指擦过他的嘴唇。

“梅林，把他翻过来。”孟席斯命令道。于是比尔被摆成了正面跨坐在半躺着的孟席斯身上的姿势，腿上的绳结也被解开了，但是他根本还是无力支撑自己。“手腕……也可不可以？”他请求着。于是有人把他手腕上的结也解开了。  
他不知道要把手撑在哪里，他触碰到孟席斯西装的前襟，对方默许了。比尔觉得自己胯间的各种粘液——精液和润滑液，肯定已经把他的前上司的衣服搞得要不得——但他也对此无能为力。他听到了一阵拉链的和衣物的声音，一只手托住了他的屁股，然后阴茎插入了他。  
这和那个光头给他扩张时完全不一样，孟席斯的阴茎擦过他的前列腺，直插到底，他被扩张得很好，确实没感到括约肌的疼痛。对方双手捏住了他的屁股，问：“还动得了吗？”比尔不想承认他能从这语调中听出一些关心。而后那双手就扶着自己，带着他慢慢在那根阴茎上摆动——幅度不大，很是舒适，他享受着被充满的快感，刚射完软下来的阴茎也晃动着，并且有逐渐抬头的趋势。  
又有一双手开始玩弄他的乳头，然后是一根舌头凑过来，还有牙齿——那比手指的刺激更大，他不禁小声呻吟，并在孟席斯的阴茎上扭动着自己。“觉得不错？你这里是不是都比你叫简的那个女孩子还要敏感？或者是乔治的老婆？她是不是挺喜欢骑乘式？”  
“不……不是，”比尔摇了摇头，他希望忍住，不要把自己的乳头往不知是谁的嘴里蹭——没有胡茬，还碰上了凉凉的眼镜框——那么就是那个光头，他的舌头和手指一样灵活得如同有魔力。  
“不是什么？”孟席斯按住对方的大腿，向上一顶，比尔被顶得在蒙眼的布后翻了个白眼。  
“或者是那个吉姆。”那个中东口音邪恶地说道，“你不舔他这里吗？”比尔感到自己另一边乳头也被一条舌头舔过，以及胡茬擦过了皮肤。“哦，或者是你喜欢他舔你……”  
“哦操，不是——是……”比尔语无伦次的辩解夹杂在压抑着的呻吟中，他又感到一只手撸动着自己重新硬起来一些的阴茎。  
那个中东人说得对，他喜欢叫吉姆 玩弄自己的乳头。他还记得第一次要求吉姆这样做的时候——他们那时候很年轻，然而比尔已经知道自己怎样能最快乐，于是他们玩得太过火，转天比尔的乳头还是又疼又痒，穿着衬衫都觉得欲火焚身——然而他们的解决办法是又来了一发——比尔喜欢在吉姆骑着他的时候要求他弯下腰来咬自己的乳头——最好使劲一点，他喜欢一疼些的，那叫他变得更硬。吉姆弯着腰弓着背，有些费劲地凑到自己挺起的胸膛，他有些可惜地想，这样倒是看不到吉姆的背肌是如何伸展，而腹肌是如何折叠——但是他只顾享受着胸前的感觉——这时候一边的乳头突然应该是被那个光头咬了一口，他一下子叫得很夸张，之后才意识到自己是想起了和吉姆毫无忌惮的那些日子。  
“别压抑着，叫出来让我们听听。”孟席斯的一只手揉捏着他的屁股，一只手掐住他的腰际。  
“不……”他正试图抗议，突然他的屁股上被打了一巴掌，使他冷不丁地又叫了一声。他的肌肉下意识地收缩着，夹得孟席斯掐紧了他的大腿。  
“好像你们英国人都喜欢这个。”那个中东口音的人说。接着在另一边又是一巴掌。比尔的上身被压低，乳头上的抚慰变成了手指——他不知是孟席斯的还是光头的，那两点已经被唾液润湿，又被手指捏住和摩擦。  
比尔希望忍住被打屁股时发出的羞耻的声音，但是他做不到，他不知道被打了多少下，每一下的时候全身的肌肉都会下意识地收缩，他觉得自己的屁股肯定都红了。他的阴茎已经完全硬了，蹭着孟席斯的西装下摆。更叫他又惊又怕的是，已经被孟席斯的阴茎塞得满满的后穴，现在又被一只手指在周边摸来摸去。  
“来点润滑液再弄，哈尼。”那个光头的声音说。  
于是比尔又感觉到带有凉意的润滑液被涂在了自己后穴附近，然后一根手指试图挤进已经被塞得毫无缝隙的地方——“不……”他想要反抗，但是浑身似乎没有一个地方能动。“放松，放松。”那个光头的声音安慰着他。比尔现在几乎完全趴在了孟席斯的身上，对方一只胳膊环着他的腰，亲密而安全，另一只手则捏着他的屁股，辅助他在阴茎上操着自己。又有一根阴茎凑到了他嘴边——这一定是那个光头的。他也不知道为什么就主动地张口含住了那根家伙，对方的手指理着自己的头发，温柔得好像在对待另外的什么人。“放松。”那个光头的声音又从上方传来，他只得努力不去想那个中东人已经开始尝试着伸进去第二根手指了，专心伺候嘴边的那根阴茎。他甚至主动来了一次深喉，对方满意地用手指搔着他的脖子——就像是对待猫。  
而当中东人真的试图把自己的阴茎插进去的时候，比尔无法抑制地惊叫出来，他感觉到自己几乎要被撕裂，双手胡乱抓着床单，还要注意嘴中的阴茎。有人轻按他蒙着眼睛的布，把他挤出来的眼泪吸收掉。孟席斯抚摸着他的后背，甚至还他耳边夸赞他他有多棒，里面多么舒服，自己几乎要被挤得射了——而后那个该死的中东人动了起来，他只得在孟席斯的怀抱中寻求一点慰藉，但是还是逐渐适应了这种撑到极限的感觉，孟席斯的阴茎被挤得退出了一部分，却正好卡在前列腺附近，中东人的每一次抽送都相当于在按压着那里——他刚刚软下来一些的阴茎又向孟席斯的西服下摆吐出了一些前列腺液。  
“我会射在你里面。”孟席斯在比尔耳边说道。他被塞得如此之满，他的前上司的阴茎脉冲着射精时的每一下鼓胀他都感受得无比清晰。他嘴上服侍着另一人阴茎的工作则早忘了，还好梅林并没有强迫他。  
孟席斯将比尔推到哈尼的怀中，自己则退出来，起身时捏过他的下巴，并不在意嘴边的各种液体，轻轻吻了一下。

比尔跪趴在床上，嘴中继续含着那个光头的阴茎。他后穴中孟席斯的精液被另一根阴茎挤得向外溢出——那根阴茎的主人似乎很不满意自己的西装下摆和裤子被弄上这些东西，他又拍了两下比尔的屁股，叫他夹紧了，而后干脆把上衣脱掉。  
“你不想一起插进来吗，梅林？”那人问，为了表示他的诚意，他直接捞起了比尔，自己则倚在床头半躺着，拽着比尔也倒在他身上——那根阴茎在比尔体内变换方向，搅得他连声惊叫。那人按着他的大腿，拉成M形，向梅林展示着被他阴茎填满的后穴，抽送时还有精液带入带出。  
而后比尔感到有一根手指在自己后穴摸索着，之后增加到了两根和三根，最后换成了一根阴茎。虽然那里刚才也曾经插入过两根阴茎，但是还是很紧——有了之前精液的润滑也有一点帮助，但他还是下意识搂住面前的人，试图获得一些安慰，如同在水中抱住一根浮木——那人穿着一件毛衣，暖和舒适的触感叫比尔找回了一点安全感。他的腿被另两只手托起来，光裸的后背被那个中东人的胸毛扎得有些痒。  
那个光头缓慢地操着他，每次抽出时的煎熬叫他脚趾都蜷起来，而插入的时候则如此的充满。  
“操，哈尼，把你的手拿开！”那个光头的声音，比尔不知道，原来是中东人伸长了手捏住了梅林的屁股。“哈哈，我们的屌都那么亲密接触了，还有什么的，梅林。”接着是啪地一声，看起来是梅林干脆把那咸猪手打了下去。然而换来的是哈尼使劲向上一顶——比尔还没来及叫出来，对方就改变了节奏，他在梅林的阴茎退出的时候插得最深，在梅林插到底的时候却向外拔——比尔的肠道和括约肌同时经受着两个方向的摩擦，这种配合简直要把他折磨疯了，这叫他的双腿颤抖，嘴里发出无意义的呻吟。  
有一只手握住了他一直半硬不硬的阴茎——那东西前一阵一直没人抚慰，比尔自己也顾不上。那只手很舒服，四根手指撸动着柱体，拇指摩挲着龟头和马眼。比尔还顾不得从方向上判断这是谁的手，他搂着那光头的手就被移开，一边的乳头又被一张嘴叼住了。  
“你太宠着他了。”那个光头的声音说道。然后比尔感受到那温暖湿润的嘴唇从他的胸部向下游移，经过他腹部时那触感有些痒，他收缩着肚子躲闪着。“C？”他在满足的呻吟间隙中问道。  
“不要这么叫我。”孟席斯这么表示。终归比尔前上司的嘴还是凑在了他的阴茎旁。在孟席斯开始用嘴和手玩着他的阴茎的时候，那个光头也开始着力进击他的前列腺，而中东人的手也开始夹着他的乳头——他觉得自己被过度使用，几乎要晕过去。他不知自己是要射了还是怎样，他之前已经被光头的手指弄射过一次，本来应该能再坚持很久，并且屁股里插着两根阴茎，似乎是个很不舒适的状态，但是他还是觉得自己不仅又硬起来了，甚至还将要在他前上司的口中射出来。孟席斯明明没做什么，只是用口腔轻轻包含住他的前端，手指甚至有些心不在焉地撸动着下半段，还不时揉一揉他的阴囊。  
他下意识地挺动着屁股，却被那个光头固定住了，他没有一点主动权，只能被两根阴茎使用着，又被一张不温不火的嘴舔着——他悬在那里。“我想……我想……求你……”他乞求着，他不知道自己是该请求叫他射出来还是干脆放过他，叫这种事情停止。  
孟席斯似乎理解了他的意思，开始着力用舌头舔着他的马眼和冠状沟。比尔感到自己的家伙在对方手中随着那个光头每次抽插经过前列腺而抽动着，这个感觉积累得越来越强烈，仿佛盘旋上升。“我要——”他刚要无耻地叫着到达最高点的时候，孟席斯握着他阴茎下端的手突然收紧，制止了他的射精。  
“不……”他蒙在布后的双眼又迸出了了泪水，又毫无廉耻地发出委屈和撒娇的声音。  
“再忍忍。”孟席斯说道。为了表示安慰和道歉，他甚至还凑到比尔嘴边，边用手梳着他的头发边吻了吻鼻尖和嘴唇。“一会儿你会射得更爽。”光头解释道。  
“你们这些奇怪的玩法——”中东人捏着他的屁股，着力地向上顶着他。  
比尔想着他年轻的时候总是想要和吉姆在同一时候到达高潮——这不总是容易实现的愿望，他们需要互相控制和自我控制——比尔向来精于此道，虽然他对待女人时没那么有耐心，他懒得搞清楚那些女人的细微反应——但是他知道吉姆要高潮的时候，本就结实的大腿肌肉会绷得更硬，如果是吉姆操着他自己的话，动作会明显节奏变乱，这时他就会加快撸动自己的阴茎；如果是他操着吉姆时，对方的两条腿若是被迫分开，那时就会下意识地想要闭合，若是跪趴着，还会发颤，这时候他会加快自己的速度或者就干脆捏住吉姆的阴茎根部阻止他，然后看着那大个子用小臂挡着脸上露出的隐忍的表情。  
中东人的手环住他的腰，开始冲刺，比尔觉得自己要被磨得发烫，那里肯定已经红肿不堪，但他只得尽量放松自己，等着中东人在他被过度使用的肠道里低吼着射精。  
他被推起来，光头抱住他，一根阴茎退了出来。那个光头并没急着继续操他，反而给了他个喘气的机会——比尔把自己挂在对方的毛衣上，伏在肩头。  
一根手指又来到了他好不容易不被撑到极限的后穴口：“恢复的真快，现在又那么紧了。”中东人说道。  
比尔想说些话讽刺反驳他，却也不知道该反驳什么，  
“要不是梅林还没玩完你，我本还想干脆再往你那小洞里射点别的东西。”中东人继续说着。  
“操，你要是敢这么做……”比尔在梅林怀里毫无威胁力地说道，“……弄断你的那家伙……”  
那人哈哈地笑着，又用手拍了拍比尔的脸颊。“可爱。”比尔闻到了一股雪茄点燃的气味。“你要吗，梅林？”中东人问。  
“谢谢。”梅林大概是接过来也吸了一口，“比尔？”他询问道，却没等比尔回答，就把那根雪茄放到他嘴边，比尔听话地抽了一口。

“我们继续？”那个光头居然在问他。  
“如果我说不要继续，叫你们这些家伙赶快给我消失，你们会听我的吗？”比尔有些气愤地说。  
“嗯哼，说不定。”那个声音回答着，和吉姆的那么像。他还把比尔抱起来，托着他的屁股——比尔早就无力的腿只能尽量试图夹着对方的腰臀，双手勾着肌肉结实的肩背。他被插得那么深，不仅如此，还带着一种不安全的晕眩感。  
他和吉姆这样做过。吉姆的体格很好，他曾经半是出于玩笑地要求吉姆把他抱起来操，但是那个大个子居然做到了，这使他叫得如同发情的猫，吉姆不得不把他又抵在画室的墙上，用一只手捂住他的嘴，他把自己挂在吉姆身上，用屁股磨着对方的胯。  
当光头重新把比尔放回床上时，他觉得自己之前被打得有些红肿的屁股已经又被捏出了一些淤血。他的全身都被过度使用，而这时他的阴茎又被一只手握住了。  
他不知道那是谁的手。他不想再被之前那样射精控制，但也知道他射了之后他们也不会放过他，并且不应期内似乎更难熬。那手撸动着，有枪茧的手指蹭着他最敏感的地方——那么熟悉。他整个人已经恍惚了，不小心叫出了吉姆的名字。  
“我和他可不一样。”对方的声音听上去挺冷静，甚至冷淡。但却还是俯下身，拢了拢比尔被弄得乱蓬蓬的柔软头发。  
“那你……你是谁？”比尔问，他感到有些孤单。不是说那个光头无法满足他，实际上他的前列腺被撞得酥麻，却不知道该把自己的阴茎往那只手里凑，还是躲开那甜蜜的折磨。他觉得自己一直处在将要高潮的边缘。对方只是回答道：“这并不重要。”这确实不重要，他只知道自己高潮的时候脑子里如同烟花爆炸，而对方在他肠道里射精的时候他几乎都没反应过来，只是感觉自己的身体已经不受控制抖动着。对方在之后给他解开了蒙着眼睛的黑布，当他睁开眼睛时，发现屋里什么人都没有。


End file.
